


If You're Lost and Wandering

by Niko_Ranelle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Ranelle/pseuds/Niko_Ranelle
Summary: Collection of short oneshots for Brotherhood that I end up writing by accident. No specific characters of pairings. Updates will be sporadic.
Title inspired by the song "Lift Your Head Weary Sinner" by Crowder that always reminds me of FMA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something else entirely but somehow turned into Mustang. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I wasn't exactly sure how long I'd laid there in the field, my head pillowed by stone. Guessing by the ache in my neck, longer than I'd intended.

"And then," I said, waving my hands around like a maniac to try and convey how insane the situation really was, "he just leaped out of the tree like he was in some action film, swinging down on a rope and everything! Landed right on our target's back. Boy was he surprised- could you imagine looking up and seeing a seven foot tall, shirtless man of pure muscle flying down at you?" I sighed and laughed, wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm telling you, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I mean look at me! Just thinking about it and I'm crying, for pete's sake. You should have been there."

He was silent, as always, but I could almost hear his voice just the same. I swiped at my eyes again, but the tears kept coming.

"You should have been there, dammit." I ran a hand through my hair and then reached up above my head, pressing lightly against the engraved letters. "It's been a year, you know. A year since I picked up the phone and you weren't there. You wouldn't believe what happened." I paused, not sure if I could bring myself to give him the full rundown, not currently at least. I also knew I didn't have to, yet. After all, it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

"I'll have to tell you later. This isn't exactly a story where you can just quit in the middle." I heaved a sigh and tapped my ungloved hand against his name in the stone. "Not that that stopped you.

"You should have been there, Hughes."


End file.
